


Heathers: DreamNotFound edition

by CapriSunAddict



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunAddict/pseuds/CapriSunAddict
Summary: George's senior doesn't go as planned. Murdering his peers. Yikes. Dating a mysterious hot blond with sociopathic tendencies. Hell yeah.OrDreamNotFound Heathers AU that is lowkey serious but mostly just exists to fuel my love for the movie and musical(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, WILL RETURN SOON)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Let's make him beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> TW// slurs, homophobia, ED's (bulimia), vomiting
> 
> hii i want to remind everybody that this fic is a HEATHERS AU. this means there will be things such as underage drinking, drug use, implied/non explicit sex, slurs, homophobia, transphobia, ED's murder, suicide etc. if these topics trigger you consider clicking away. all of this is for entertainment purposes and should be taken with a grain of salt. if you get offended or triggered by this isn't for you.
> 
> this isn't beta read so pls don't roast my writing in the comments :'D
> 
> if the CCs are uncomfortable with anything in this fic it will be privated/deleted.
> 
> now all of that is out of the way enjoy the read!

Sometimes George would ask himself what he had done to deserve his fate. Had he not been kind enough to the people around him or had God just chosen to fuck him over? It was unclear and the answer wasn’t anywhere in reach. Yet he pondered about the question often.

Today was another one of those days, which coincidentally happened to be the first day of senior year. The exact date being September 1st, 1989.

The high school George went to was just as any other, filled with hormonal teenagers that seemed to know so much yet so little about life and teachers that could barely put up with all the bullshit being thrown their way.

Strolling into the halls to get to the canteen for the usual break George felt alone in the mass of people. He was anxious to get away and stay hidden from judging gazes. Being out as gay in 1989 might not have been the best decision, but it was too late to turn back now.

“Hey, faggot!”

George flinched at the slur pointedly ignoring the eyes on him, continued walking until a rough hand pulled him back. Staring up directly into the eyes of a jock he could only vaguely remember.

“I was talking to you.”

“Yeah I am aware arsehole,” George bit back, putting on a confident mask.

“Arsehole,” the jock mocked him, a horrible British accent on his tongue. “Now if I were you I wouldn’t be talking back to me like that. You aren’t the one in control here.”

“Well if I remember correctly that wasn’t what you were saying last time we spoke,” George smirked, finally remembering their last encounter. “Now if I were YOU I would leave me alone. That is if you value your reputation.”

Spluttering the jock immediately let go of George, who only smiled in victory.

“Goodbye,” George purred, before hurriedly turning around and walking away.

These moments of bravado left as quickly as they came. Just moments of George’s fight or flight instincts kicking in, although it seemed closer to a flirt or flight instinct. Who would’ve guessed that would be what the social reject did in moments of pure panic.

After entering the mess hall George slowed his pace. Shoulders slumped over he made himself as small as possible when he stood in line to wait for food holding an empty tray. Drifting off into thoughts he filtered out the background noise. Lessons had been pretty boring, just teachers starting up and talking about the summer break. It was excruciatingly boring.

George couldn’t wait for the day he could leave this hell hole of a town and school. He had considered moving back to Britain but now he was set on going to college in America. Preferably Harvard, Duke or Brown. He was glad he’d be graduating soon.

“Hey move along freak.”

Shaken out of his daydream George shot up. This drew a laugh from whoever was standing behind him before he heard a heavy thud on the floor. The empty lunch tray he had been holding slapped out of his hands.

“Oooops.”

That voice. George turned around only to be faced with the familiar face of Karl Jacobs. The boy looked innocent enough with his puppy dog eyes and a red varsity jacket, but the devil knew his demons well enough to recognize him. It was his third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick.

“What did you say skank?”

“N- Nothing,” George muttered, shocked he had said the last words out loud.

Quickly stepping forward George closed the gap in the line again. An uneasy feeling crawled up his back, the feeling of eyes on him only worsening the nerves.

“Hey, George!”

“AGH,” George yelped, dropping his tray for the second time this day.

Turning around to the voice George was glad it was just his friend. “Hey Sapnap, you scared me.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Sapnap said, picking up the tray with his free hand.

Nick, also dubbed Sapnap by their friend group was George’s best friend since diapers. They were practically inseparable.

“You still on for movie night?” Sapnap excitedly asked handing over the tray.

“Yeah you’re on jiffy pop detail,” George replied eagerly grabbing the tray.

“I rented ‘My Neighbour Totoro’.”

George laughed. “Again? I’m pretty sure all of us have it memorized by now.”

“What can I say?” Sapnap pouted. “I’m a sucker for animated Japanese movies. Plus, it’s not like you guys don’t enjoy them.”

“Oh yeah?” George teased. “What makes you say that.”

“Well-,” Sapnap started before getting cut off.

“NICK DUMPTRUCK! WIDE LOAD!”

A loud smack and Sapnap’s luckily empty tray landed on the floor.

Alexis, more widely known as Quackity, a quarterback. For a football player, he is rather smart. Born smart, athletic and an arsehole. What are the chances?

“Hey! Pick that up,” George said threateningly. “Right now.”

Quackity raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry are you talking to me?”

“Yes, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant,” George angrily said, though the last part had seemed more like a halfhearted insult rather than a scary reality to come.

Quackity simply smirked and pointed to George’s nose. “You have a zit right there.”

Barking another laugh the man walked away, having brushed off the insult simply by knowing it wasn’t the truth. At this point the rest of the cafeteria had burst into laughter as well, having fully followed the not so private conversation. George blushed in shame.

“Hey it’s ok,” Sapnap said picking up his lunch tray from the floor. “Let’s just go sit. Maybe Eret will share some of their food with us.”

George nodded solemnly his eyes cast to the floor as he followed Sapnap to a table in the very corner of the canteen. At their table, three people were sat. Eret, Minx and Techno.

“Hey guys,” Sapnap greeted them excitedly, sitting down next to Minx.

“Hey,” George meekly added.

“You two ok?” Eret asked cautiously.

George and Sapnap eyed each other before Sapnap nodded. “Yeah we’re fine, it was just Quackity, again.”

“What’d he do again?” Minx asked. “I just want to know for. Reasons.”

George laughed half-heartedly at that. Minx despite the layer of scariness was a caring person at heart. He would know since they used to date back in the day.

“It’s fine Minx,” George said reassuringly. “Just the usual lunch tray smacking.”

It seemed George and Sapnap had silently agreed to ignore the insults that were thrown at them. They knew it wouldn’t be worth the detention if Minx actually did something and it wasn’t completely unlikely for her to do so.

Techno grunted. “Well if you say so, but if something’s up just tell us.”

George nodded before stealing Eret’s pretzel, who didn’t seem to notice because they were intently staring at the cafeteria doors. It was only then he noticed that Minx, Techno and Sapnap were also watching.

“Oh god,” Techno muttered. “There they come.”

The cafeteria was giddy with excitement at the entrance of the three people. The Heathers were what people referred to them as. All of them dressed pristinely, picture-perfect smiles plastered on their faces.

Niki, head cheerleader. Her sweet and caring attitude always seemed misplaced between the other two who compared to her seemed like the literal devil.

“Is that brooch new it looks different?” Eret asked, their keen eye picking up even the smallest of details.

George shrugged. “Probably, her dad is loaded. Sells engagement rings or something.”

Then came Floris more commonly known as Fundy. He had no discernable personality but his mom did buy him a way into the Heathers clique.

“Fundy looks rather grumpy today doesn’t he?” George muttered.

Sapnap shrugged. “I don’t know, looks like the usual to me. He’s never in a good mood.”

They all started laughing. Only in their bubble, they could afford to make fun of the most powerful people in school, so they took each chance they could.

When gasps and whispering started they all knew who was coming. Wilbur Soot, the almighty. He is a mythic bitch. Oh, and Techno had the misfortune of being his twin.

“God your brother really has no shame?” Minx asked Techno as Wilbur strutted down the path in the middle of the canteen.

“No shame,” Techno agreed. “They’re solid Teflon. Never bothered and never harassed. So why would he be ashamed.”

Techno stated the last part as a fact rather than a question. It fell silent and George only wished he could be like them. Not fake with a bland personality, but never being bothered or harassed sounded like paradise.

“Do you reckon they would let me sit with them,” George asked.

Eret laughed. “Let a queer sit at their table? I think they’d rather die.”

Eret straight forward as ever was right. They would know, they had been out for way longer than George. Yet he still felt a bit bitter, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like they could change themselves to be what society deemed acceptable.

“You’re right,” George sighed. “But imagine, people would finally leave me alone.”

“Hey it’s going to be fine,” Eret said comfortingly patting him on the back. “Who cares if other people like you. We like you.”

“Yeah totally dude,” Sapnap agreed while Minx and Techno nodded.

George nodded. “You’re right, it’s just difficult.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Eret said. “But let’s just make the best of it. It’s our senior year after all.”

Everybody continued chatting, fucking around and ignoring the slightly heavier topic that had been discussed.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

The bell rang at exactly 10:30 and all the students left the mess hall collectively to start their 3rd period. George waved to the rest before leaving to go to the bathroom. His hands were clutched around the bag he was carrying only letting go to push open and lock a bathroom stall. Sitting down on the toilet he reached inside his bag to grab a familiar notebook.

After finding a blank page and grabbing a black pen George started writing.

_‘Dear Diary,_

_I believe I'm a good person._ _You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but here we are...  
First day of senior year!  
I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself 'What happened?’  
_ _We were so tiny_ _, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased. Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste.  
But then we got bigger that was the trigger like the Huns invading Rome.  
But I know life can be beautiful so I pray for a better way.  
If we changed back then we could change again, right?  
We can be beautiful.’_

Then a loud sound of doors shutting and puking shook George up from his writing. He out of panic had slammed the diary shut but thankfully nobody seemed to notice.

“God, grow up Fundy, Bulimia’s so ’87.”

The Heathers again.

“I think you should see doctor Fundy.”

“Yeah Niki, maybe I should.”

George nervously held in his breath. He didn’t want to get caught up in whatever was happening outside the stalls so he needed to wait.

“Ah, Niki and Wilbur-” the noise of puking not so graciously interrupted the sentence. “And Fundy. Perhaps you didn’t hear the noise of the bell over all that vomiting. You’re late for class.”

It was Ms. Fleming. The cogs in George’s head were turning before he quickly came up with an idea. From the top of his head, he copied the classic hall pass.

“Fundy wasn’t feeling well, we’re helping him,” Wilbur said.

“Not without a hall pass you’re not.”

It was at that moment George slammed open the stall door showing the hall pass he had just made. “Actually Ms. Fleming all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee.”

With a doubting look, Ms. Fleming accepted the hall pass looking at it with disdain. “I see you’re all listed. Hurry up and get where you’re going.”

Ms. Fleming left the bathroom leaving only the four teenagers. George awkwardly stood there staring at Wilbur as Niki went to help Fundy. Now Wilbur had the forged hall pass he glanced at it before staring back into his eyes. He looked away quickly.

“This is an excellent forgery,” Wilbur said, “but I’m guessing you’re not just doing this because you like us. I have seen how you look at us, you dirty queer.”

George flinched. “I, well, I crave a boon.”

Wilbur smiled sarcastically. “How unexpected. Go on. Spit it out.”

“Uh, let me sit at your table. Just once, no talking necessary,” George rambled. “If people think you guys tolerate me then maybe they’ll leave me alone.”

Niki and Fundy had joined Wilbur’s side at this point, both of them hiding their laughs. Wilbur who had been dead serious listening to George now was laughing too.

“Before you answer,” George added, “I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes.”

“What about prescriptions?”

“Shut up, Fundy.”

“Sorry Wilbur.”

Wilbur took a step towards George, eyes on him the entire time. “For a greasy little queer, you do have good bone structure.”

George felt a rough hand yank his face closer to Wilbur and a slight blush spread over his cheeks. It wasn’t his fault and Wilbur wasn’t ugly at all. Quite the opposite with his tall lean build and fluffy brown hair.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Wilbur whispered staring into his eyes seemingly having caught onto his thoughts.

Nervously nodding George swallowed thickly before he felt the hands leave his face.

“And asymmetrical face,” Niki added quickly sensing the change in atmosphere. “If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I’d have matching halves. That’s very important.”

George shivered slightly at the off-putting compliment before Fundy tightly grabbed his shirt at the waist to pull it back revealing his slender waist.

“I don’t think you’d need to lose more weight. You’re just skin and bones,” Fundy commented before quietly muttering something around the lines of ‘looks like fucking twink’.

George pointedly ignored that as the rest of the Heathers circled around him, staring him up down like he was some sort of art piece that needed to be studied. Finally, Wilbur stopped in his tracks right before him.

“You know what,” Wilbur said a smile spreading over his face. “This could be beautiful. Mascara and maybe some lip gloss and we’re on our way.”

Again George felt a hand on his face but this time the touch was softer, more gentle as Wilbur stared directly into his eyes. “Maybe some blush too, it looks good on him.”

“Oh and Niki I need your brush. Let’s make him beautiful. OK?”

Without a single doubt, George said ‘Okay!’ before being dragged in front of the mirror. He felt his hair being brushed while Wilbur and Fundy discussed what color would best suit him. They bickered about it for a while suggesting purple, then pink before they landed on blue. He liked that, it being one of the few colors he could see.

“Now George,” Wilbur said, “let’s do something about that boring outfit of yours. If you’re going to sit with us you must look presentable.”

“But considering you’re quite a bit shorter than Fundy and I so you’ll need to wear this.”

A blue blazer was shoved into his hands as George stared at it in confusion. He wasn’t dressed that badly, a white button-up and loose-fitting dark grey wasn’t exactly unfashionable. Still, he shrugged on the blazer closing the buttons and straightening his collar.

When George saw the looks of satisfaction he couldn’t help but smile a bit. He was still nervous but at this moment he couldn’t help it.

“Ok now that is down look up at me,” Wilbur said as he grabbed something that looked like a lip gloss container. “Now part your lips.”

George complied reluctantly before he felt a hand keeping his head steady while Wilbur applied the lip gloss. He did it in complete concentration, brows slightly furrowed as he wiped away some of the lip gloss from the corners of his lips.

“I think we’re done, he doesn’t need the mascara,” Wilbur stated. “And definitely not the blush. He does that all by himself well enough.”

That instantly made blood rush to his face. George felt embarrassment prick at his skin, but once again was saved from an uneasy encounter by the bell signaling lunch break.

“Oh is it already that late,” Wilbur said completely ignoring what he had just said. “Let’s go fulfill your dream then George.”

With confidence George could only dream of Wilbur strutted out the bathroom door, Fundy quickly following. Niki was the only one left with him.

“Come on now let’s go,” Niki said before leaving George behind.

Looking into the mirror once more George felt relief. He felt beautiful. He _was_ beautiful. “I’m coming.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━

The halls were already empty when they walked to the cafeteria. George kept his distance when walking behind them, afraid to wake up and be faced with a harsh reality when he stepped any closer to them.

The noises of teenagers became louder as they neared the cafeteria. George could hear the usual insults being thrown around and he hoped this time he stepped inside they wouldn’t be directed towards him.

And then he heard the silence that usually settled over the masses as the Heathers walked in. It was creepy now George stood between them, the nerves eating away at him. Slowly he walked into the cafeteria along with the others.

Most people stared some whispering to their friends asking why he was there. Some people suddenly looked interested in him while others only had eyes for the Heathers. The silence that had settled which usually would only last for shortly seemed to go on forever now. Until.

“George?”

Quickly George turned to see the confused faces of his friends, Sapnap in the middle looking at him wide-eyed. Varying expressions were plastered on their faces. Minx looked mostly confused along with Sapnap, while Eret looked somewhat proud. But Techno was fuming, his face twisted in anger.

“What did you do Wilbur,” the pink-haired man said. “Why is George with you?”

“Oh no need to be aggressive brother dearest,” Wilbur said smoothly with confidence. “George here has decided to change loyalties.”

“Welcome George, our fourth _Heather_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear here are the mentioned characters and who they represent:
> 
> George = Veronica Sawyer  
> Sapnap = Martha Dunnstock  
> Karl Jacobs = Ram Sweeney  
> Quackity = Kurt Kelly  
> Wilbur = Heather Chandler  
> Fundy = Heather Duke  
> Niki = Heather McNamara
> 
> Eret, Minx and Techno were added as friends of George for extra spice and aren't a standin for any character.
> 
> I'm hoping to get the next chapter done soon, but until then you can follow me on twt @/CapriSunAddict3 for possible updates.  
> also if anybody is open to beta read dm me on insta cause I'm definitely looking for somebody owo


	2. Welcome to my candy store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// homophobia, slurs, non-explicit violence
> 
> Finally the new chapter is done! This time there is a bit more taken from the musical so if it sounds really familiar that's why. 
> 
> Once again if the CCs are uncomfortable the fic will be deleted/edited. THIS IS THEIR PERSONA'S and definitely OOC even then.

It had been approximately three weeks since the cafeteria reveal and life had gone on. It wasn’t completely the same but George didn’t think it would ever be the same again. While he liked all of the positive attention and the decrease of slurs being yelled at him he missed his friends. He hadn’t spoken to them in days.

It wasn’t George’s fault that he had to hang out with his new friends all the time. Even though friends often felt wrong to say, it was more like they were people he worked with. Acquaintances.

“OH hey, George!”

George turned around to see Sapnap. “Hey.”

“You’ve looked really beautiful these days,” Sapnap smiled at George. The brit felt a pang of guilt. His beautiful best friend was always so understanding and kind. Even now when he practically had to ignore him most of the time.

George mustered a smile. “Yeah, well it’s just the same me underneath.”

“Are you sure,” Sapnap questioned softly, still with a kind smile.

George felt immensely guilty. “Yeah, I am. Look sorry I missed movie night last week I was just really busy and I tried making time.”

Sapnap gently cut him off. “Shh, I get that. You’re busy, I mean you’re with the Heathers after all. It’s exciting.”

“It’s whatever,” George said dismissively. “If the others still want me around we’ll hang soon, I promise.”

“Of course they still want you,” Sapnap said, sounding almost offended. “Just ignore Techno he’s just being stubborn. The rest of us have been dying to properly hang out again. Eret has been dying to ask you-”

“GEORGE,” somebody yelled. Fundy. “Wilbur says to haul ass to caf pronto.”

“How very,” George said turning to Fundy. “I’m coming.”

George turned back to see Sapnap’s disappointed face.

“Hey uh I got to go,” George said awkwardly. “See you around, I guess.”

“Yeah, see you,” Sapnap said before stalking off. Another pang of guilt.

Slumped over George walked to where the Heathers were situated. The table was clean and pristine, unlike the table he used to sit at that had drawings and names scratched onto it. He missed it greatly.

“George dear,” Wilbur said when George finally stood beside the table. “What have we said about your posture. Stand up straight.”

George nodded bitterly. “Yeah, yeah now what do you want.”

“Tsk, tsk George,” Wilbur drawled out his name. “You really shouldn’t be talking to me like that. Now I need a forgery of Karl Jacob’s handwriting.”

George sighs in annoyance before bending over and grabbing the pen and paper handed to him. He hears Wilbur stand up and before he knows it is standing beside him. A shiver ran up his spine when Wilbur put his warm hands on his shoulders. He could feel the closeness of Wilbur’s face to his.

“Hi honey,” Wilbur breathed into George's ear. “I’ve been watching you and thinking about us in the old days. I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. I miss you! Karl. And put an ‘XO’ after the signature.”

Slowly George neatly penned down what Wilbur said, resisting the urge to either run away or completely relax into the touch. His face was bright red, even the tips of his ears coloring the same crimson red shade.

“What’s this for anyway?” George asked praying his voice didn’t give away how flustered he was.

“You know how Karl used to hang out with Nick Dumptruck,” Wilbur said, snatching away the paper George had just written.

George frowned. “Well yeah, in kindergarten. We all did.”

Wilbur grinned manically. “We all didn’t kiss under the L’Mantree.”

“They did that?” Niki asked, suddenly zoning back into the conversation. “That’s disgusting.”

George felt hot waves of anger course through his body, his face heating up again but this time out of anger. He already had a suspicion of who the letter was and he didn’t like it at all. He opened his mouth to say something.

“Now now,” Wilbur tutted silencing whatever George had wanted to say. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. Hey Karl, come over here.”

A table two tables away from the Heathers table suddenly erupted into loud cheers and whistles as Karl made his way over to them. A confident smile was plastered on his face as he came closer.

“What’s up,” Karl asked.

Wilbur smiled sweetly. “Be a sweetie and give this note to Nick Dumptruck for me.”

“What no-” George said before one of Wilbur’s hands was slapped over his mouth. He quietly cursed the taller man before deciding to just angrily glare.

Karl raised a brow. “Since when did you hang out with that lard-ass?”

Meanwhile, Quackity had also made his way over to the group, interested in whatever was happening after Wilbur slapped a mouth over George’s mouth.

“Don’t read it! He asked me for some _advice_ ,” Wilbur said, clear indication in his voice.

“God, gross,” Karl and Quackity said in sync.

Completely done at this point George had yanked Wilbur’s hand from his mouth. “Here let me take that.”

George quickly snatched away the letter before turning to stare up at Wilbur’s face.

“What the fuck.”

“You know Sapnap’s had a thing for Karl for like thirteen years now. This could kill him. Come on Wil,” George said, opting to use a nickname. “You’re better than this.”

“You queers need to learn your place,” Wilbur said but when George didn’t budge he sighed again. “Are we going to have a problem here?”

“You’ve got a bone to pick?” Wilbur asked. “Oh you’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick.”

Taking a step back spreading his arms dramatically Wilbur smiled. “I’d normally slap your face off and everyone here could watch.”

“But you know what,” Wilbur smiled. “I’m feeling nice so here’s some advice. Listen up bitch.”

Quickly before George knew it he was pushed against the table again Wilbur inches away from him. The letter that was loosely held in his hands was roughly grabbed and handed to Karl again.

“You know honey,” Wilbur whispered eyeing Karl as he walked towards. “You can fly with eagles or if you prefer keep on testing me and end up like him.”

George’s eyes darted towards where Wilbur was looking and saw Karl hand the letter to Sapnap. He saw the man read the letter, eyes lighting up with happiness. A lump grew in his throat and he swallowed heavily. Wilbur meanwhile had started snickering and sat back down with Niki and Fundy.

“George, look!” Sapnap said, practically running to see George. “Karl invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he has been thinking about me.”

With a deep breath, George mustered a fake smile. “Color me stoked.”

Sapnap enveloped George in a hug which he could only half-heartedly return. He felt like he was getting squeezed by Sapnap’s strong arms. Or maybe it was the guilt that was making his chest tighten.

“I never expected to get a personal invite,” Sapnap murmured in his ear. “I mean I was contemplating going to go with Eret and Minx but now I’m sure I’ll go.”

“That’s lovely Sap,” George said quietly, he felt the Heathers eyes burning on his back. “You should go tell them. I’m sure they’ll be happy for you.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap said, letting go of George. “Well, I’ll see you then.”

“See you,” George said with a sad smile as his best friend left to go sit with his friends. He wished he could just go see his friends properly again. He wished he could go back in these moments.

“So I see you’ve made the right choice,” Fundy said. “So you aren’t as-”

“Shut up Fundy!”

Fundy winced. “Sorry Wilbur.”

“So you’ve proved that you’re not a lame-ass anymore. Good,” Wilbur said from his place.

The bell loudly rang. The Heathers stood up and left George standing there still in shock. His mouth was slightly agape. He had fucked up.

“You shouldn’t have bowed down to the swatch dogs and diet coke heads. They’re going to crush that girl.”

George’s head shot up. “I’m sorry, what?”

A tall man wearing a trench coat with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes stood near him, a lazy smirk present on his rather handsome face. George couldn’t help but stare a little.

“Look, you’ve clearly got a soul. You just need to work a little harder keeping it clean. We’re all born marked for evil,” he said with a smile, before turning around starting to leave.

“Okay wait up,” George said grabbing the arm of the stranger. “Don’t just quote Baudelaire at me and walk away.”

The stranger turned around and stood still. Only then did George notice how much the man towered above him. He was not as tall as Wilbur but came close.

George cleared his throat. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t throw it,” the man said fully serious until a high pitched wheeze left those beautiful lips. It sounded somewhat like a tea kettle.

George bamboozled let the man’s arm go. Did that man really go from quoting classic literature to making a stupid pun or had he slipped into some weird coma after Sapnap squeezed him a little too aggressively?

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria where the man had gone off to Karl and Quackity stood giving dirty looks to the blond.

“Who does that guy even think he is?” Quackity asked annoyed, “Bo Diddley?”

Karl looked at the man with disdain. “George is into his act, no doubt.

“Let’s kick his ass,” Quackity asked. “Show the fag his place.”

“Woah,” Karl said nervously, stumbling over his words. “We’re seniors man, we’re too old for that shit.”

Quackity obviously not satisfied with that answer still went up to the tall blond, Karl the following suit. It probably looked a bit silly, Quackity and Karl both not being the tallest trying to intimidate a guy that was at least 6’3.

“Hey sweetheart,” Quackity said, putting an arm around the tall man. “What’d your boyfriend say you were moving to Sherwood Ohio.”

It was silent.

“My buddy Quackity here asked you a question,” Karl said, still nervous.

The tall man shrugged. “If you want to know that bad. We had a bit of a fight before breaking up.”

Both of the men looked somewhat shocked. Quackity’s face morphed into that of disgust after a while. Karl looked like he had seen an angel sent from heaven. The green-eyed man meanwhile just smirked confidently looking down on them, literally.

“Hey Karl,” Quackity said, his eyes straight on the green-eyed man. “Doesn’t this cafeteria have a ‘no fags allowed’ rule?”

Karl only nervously nodded, his hands fumbling with the seam of his jacket. He had never felt quite this nervous doing something like this but the blond man scared him for multiple reasons.

The blond only sighed. “They seem to have an open-door policy for assholes though.”

“Hold his arms, Karl,” Quackity said aggressively. “What are you waiting for?”

━━━━━━━━━━━━

It seemed nobody decided to go to class when a loud yelling caught everyone’s attention, including George’s. Turning around he saw Karl and Quackity, but also the stranger engaged in a fight. His heartbeat quickly as the world suddenly went in slow motion.

“Wow.”

George felt heat pooling in his stomach. Since when had boys fighting turn him on. It looked horrible yet it felt so right. He knew he shouldn’t watch this crap, that wasn’t how he is. But with this guy, damn.

“Oh mister no name,” George whispered eyeing the fighting man. “Who might you be.”

A shiver ran down his spine as the new guy’s fist hit Quackity. George was solely focused on the fight, eyes glued to the ugly sight. Could he fight for him like that, could he hold his hand.

The last punch was throw before Mr. Philza and Mrs. Puffy had rushed in to break up the fight. It disappointed the brit, his lips pursed together displeased as the boys were dragged away. The disappointment was evident in his stance as George watched them disappear.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

The afternoon was spent playing croquet at George’s house. It was not a particularly big house like any of the Heathers’ but it was nice. The house was tidy and the garden was well kept with neatly trimmed bushes and a freshly mowed lawn. Beautiful blue perennials bloomed in small patches.

“God, George,” Wilbur said while carefully assessing the croquet ball in front of him. “Drool much?”

Shaken out of his thoughts, mostly consisting of the new stranger he had to hesitantly admit, George looked up confused. “What?” He asked unsurely.

“The new kid?” Wilbur snapped. The man only then looked up his face a mix of annoyance and something George couldn’t quite place. Jealousy perhaps, though that’d be strange.

“You were practically throwing your panties at him,” the man continued, his usually calm brown eyes glaring daggers. “And from the look of your house, you can’t afford replacements.”

A lump formed in George’s throat while Fundy and Niki laughed, though the sound lacked any emotion or genuineness.

“Come on now,” George slowed deeply, a faint blush creeping up his face. “I don’t even know his name.”

Wilbur simply raised an eyebrow a scowl settling on his face as he bent back down to get a clean hit on the croquet ball. He did, though sadly for him it was that moment George’s mum decided to come.

“Mum,” George tried to warn her. “Look out.”

“Oh dear,” his mother said before stepping away from the ball that had just hit her leg. “I’m sorry for interrupting your game. Care for some pate.”

Holding out a tray of ‘pate’ she smiled brightly at the four of them. The poor woman.

Wilbur returned a polite smile before taking a look at the plate. “That isn’t pate. That’s liverwurst.”

George could see his mother’s face twitch, annoyance perhaps, before returning a controlled laugh. “Oh, I know that Wilbur. It’s a family joke.”

George knew it was not. He decided not to comment.

“Oh,” Wilbur said, eyeing George. “Funny.”

The silence that followed was incredibly awkward, as his mother stood still with the liverwurst in hand as they all stared at each other.

A loud groan. “Can someone tell me why I keep reading these spy novels?”

It was his dad. George had hoped it couldn’t get any worse, yet here he was. It was painfully silent for another moment.

George let out an annoyed sigh. “Because you’re an idiot dad.”

“Oh yeah,” his dad said sarcastically. “That’s it.”

His mother clearly not having it anymore decided to change the subjects. “So, any plans for tonight?”

George sighed dreading the answer. “Yeah, big homecoming party at Karl Jacobs’ house. I’m catching a ride with Wilbur.”

“Speaking of which,” Wilbur cleared his throat as he went to pick up the stray croquet ball. “We’re leaving.”

Fundy and Niki quickly followed his lead, starting to leave as well. Within a minute the three others were making their way over to the car.

“Great pate mom,” George said also grabbing his ball. “But we better motor if we want to get ready for the party.”

The brit was about to turn around to leave as well when he felt a tug on his arm signaling for him to stay. George frowned and turned around, having been eager to leave.

“Don’t let the popular kids change you,” his mother said, voice laced with worry. It saddened George greatly. His mum cared so much yet she knew so little. If only she knew, maybe she would care less.

George sighed. “I need them.”

“For what?” his mother asked, “You have friends. Sapnap is nice isn’t he and Minx even though she does scare me a bit.”

It stung. His mother never failed to hurt him when mentioning his friends. Eret and Techno were always left out, for what, being queer and being different. For having an opinion. It always manages to upset him.

George felt bitter bile rise in his throat. “Maybe,” he said venomously, “I want more out of life than liverwurst.”

A loud honk came from the streets where the car was parked and before his mother could utter another word George had turned on his heels and fled. Like the coward he was, running to people who could end him in a matter of seconds. What was he doing?

George didn’t fully tune into whatever the Heathers were saying when he entered the car. Loud music blasted from the speakers as they drove to the lord knows where. He stared out the window blankly, the noise becoming quieter around him. Until.

“George. GEORGE!”

Suddenly pulled back into reality George shot up in his seat. They were parked in front of a 7-Eleven. Knowing the drill, he rubs his eyes before starting to unbuckle his seatbelt. The door felt heavy as he pushed it open.

“Oh George,” Wilbur said right before he was about to leave. “Don’t forget the corn nuts. It’s not a party without corn nuts.”

“Yeah,” George nodded mindlessly. “What flavor would you like?

“BBQ.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

The 7-Eleven was familiar. The isles filled with snacks, the fridges filled with drinks and of course the slushy machines. Slowly walking through different isles looking for corn nuts George mindlessly let his run through his soft brown hair. Tugging on it slightly when he had to walk to another aisle again.

After what felt like ages he found it. “Aha,” George breathed, grabbing two of the red and yellow bags. “Let’s go.”

The cash register was empty which worsened George’s already mediocre mood. Did he really need to go find the cashier himself? Groaning he scanned the mostly empty shop. Except for where the slushie machine stood. There stood a familiar tall blond man with his intoxicating smile.

“Greeting and salutations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!
> 
> New characters:  
> Dream = J.D.  
> Captain Puffy = Mrs Puffy, not a character from the movie or musical  
> Philza = Mrs Fleming, (referred to as Mr Philza)  
> George's parents = Mr and Mrs Sawyer
> 
> I am very excited to finally write the next chapter and get it done soon. Meanwhile, you can follow me on twitter @/CapriSunAddict3  
> still looking for beta readers so if you want to help out a writer dm me on insta!


End file.
